The present invention relates to junction boxes, and more particularly to a floor junction box for electric wiring under the ground which has a frame at the top that can be conveniently adjusted to fit flush with a surrounding surface.
A conventional floor junction box, as shown in FIG. 1, generally utilizes a removable cover plate to cover the plug socket thereof when it is not in use. The cover plate can be conveniently removed from the junction box so that electric cable can be connected to the plug socket therein by a plug. Because the plug which is connected to the plug socket is exposed out of the housing of the junction box, it may be easily kicked out of position by the foot. Further, water may easily permeate into the floor junction box when the plug is connected to the plug socket, causing a short circuit or other problems.